


The Leash He Could Do

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dog Walking, M/M, Meet-Cute, amputee!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: A runaway pooch might get Clint more than just a new client for his dog-walking sidegig.WinterHawk Bingo - Dog Walker AU -- Bucky Barnes Bingo  "Does This Belong to You?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2021, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	The Leash He Could Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UisceOneLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/gifts).



> Vaguely inspired by the 3 Prompts --> Summary game from the BBB Feb Party - UisceOneLove's prompts: Neighbors, love spell, and dogs 
> 
> Bingo tags in bottom notes

Clint’s dog walking gig was more or less a hobby; after all, he owned a whole apartment building in Bed-Stuy. Admittedly, most of the rent on the other units went to the mortgage, insurance and taxes, as well as the massive amount of maintenance and repairs needed, seeing as the previous owners had pretty much left the place as a dump. But there was enough left over for him to get by with the basics; so whatever money he made with Tails-A-Quiver was for stuff he felt like splurging on, like the bright purple Chuck Taylors he was wearing today. 

Besides, Clint liked dogs better than people, most of the time. The dogs were always thrilled to see him, and couldn’t care less whether he had showered or changed clothes that morning. People were a lot more picky; he’d probably lost a good half-dozen new customers that way. After all, who wants to trust your house key or alarm code to someone who looks like a street bum? But at this point, word of mouth was keeping him in pizza and beer, and Clint didn’t need a whole lot more. 

Today, he was starting out with Fritzi and Mitzi - two elderly yorkipoos who were spoiled absolutely rotten. Their owner had insisted that Clint dress them up in matching rain jackets (and didn’t that take some doing) and then text over some pictures before going out, just in case the 10% chance of rain came through. 

Of course it hadn’t, but the dogs didn’t seem to mind. The three of them were wandering around the Pratt Institute Sculpture Park when a big mixed-breed dog missing a left front leg and one eye came gallumphing around a corner, a cheap flexi-leash (which hadn't retracted) clattering along behind him. 

Clint scooped Fritzi and Mitzi up; they were already yapping up a storm and more than willing to start a fight. However, the runaway pooch stopped a few feet away and sat down. With his tongue lolling out of his mouth, he (yes - definitely a ‘he’) tilted his head as if to say, ‘What’s all the fuss about? I just wanted to play!’ 

“Dammit, Lucky!” A tall, good-looking guy came dashing around the same corner; he seemed a little off-balance and his dark hair was coming loose from a messy half-bun. He skidded to a stop when he saw what was going on. “Oh man, I am so sorry! Are your dogs okay?” 

“Contrary to appearances,” Clint shouted over the incessant barking, “they’re fine - just pissed that I won’t let them tear the throat out of this barbaric lout that barged into their kingdom. Does he belong to you, then?” 

The man chuckled. “Yeah - though we're still getting used to each other. And your two aren't wrong -- Lucky’s manners do leave something to be desired.” As he bent over to grab the plastic handle of his dog’s leash, Clint noticed that the left sleeve of his jacket, which was carefully tucked into the pocket, was empty. That explained why the guy moved a bit lopsidedly.

Now that Lucky was back under control, Clint set Mitzi and Fritzi back down; the three of them sniffed noses and were suddenly best friends. Clint found himself wishing it was that easy for him, as Lucky’s owner was even more attractive up close: storm blue eyes, high cheekbones and a jawline Clint wanted to lick. 

Grabbing at any excuse to keep talking to him, Clint said, “Not to be a jerk, but can I offer you a bit of advice? I’m a professional dog walker.” 

“Sure — guess I could use a little help. I mean, I never owned a dog before, but a friend of mine suggested I needed some company. And then I spotted this fella online and,” he made an uneven shrug, “I figured maybe we belonged together.”

“That’s really cool!” Clint replied, even more impressed. “Not everyone would be willing to take a chance on a special needs dog. Not that missing a limb seems to slow him down much.” _Or you_ , Clint added to himself. 

“You got that right," the guy chuckled ruefully. "So, what suggestions do you have for a newbie?”

“First off, you should get a regular leash that you can loop around your wrist instead of that piece of crap. It’s way too easy to lose your grip on the handle especially with a big lunk like Lucky.” 

The man had the grace to look sheepish. “Yeah, but that’s all the bodega had. The leash the shelter gave me is one of the cheap ones that loops around on itself. I untied it when we got back to my place before realizing I wouldn't be able to hook it back on.” The frustration in his voice was clear. 

“I’ve got an extra clip leash back at my place," Clint offered, "I'd be happy to loan it to you." 

“You live around here, then?” There was a flash of interest in the other man’s eyes that made Clint’s heart skip a beat. 

“Afraid not - it's a bit of a hike and I've got these princesses to drop off first.” 

“Then I’ve got a good excuse to buy you a coffee along the way.” He winked and added, “My name’s Bucky, by the way.” 

“I’m Clint. And I’d be happy to take you up on the offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Leash He Could Do  
> Square Filled: U4 - Does This Belong to You?  
> Author: PoliZ  
> BBB Card Number: B049  
> Pairing: WinterHawk  
> Rating: General  
> Warnings/Major Tags: Fluff, No Powers AU, amputee!Bucky, meet-cute  
> Summary: A runaway pooch might get Clint more than just a new client for his dog-walking sidegig  
> Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061974  
> Word Count: 894
> 
> The Leash He Could Do  
> Rating: General  
> WHB Square Filled: B1- Dog Walker AU  
> Summary: A runaway pooch might get Clint more than just a new client for his dog-walking sidegig.  
> Warnings/Major Tags: Fluff, No Powers AU, amputee!Bucky, meet-cute  
> Word Count: 894  
> Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061974


End file.
